


L'Arbre du Pendu

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drama, F/M, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,Moi j'aurais aimé,A minuit, te voir,A l'arbre du pendu.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth (Past), Tyrion Lannister & Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	L'Arbre du Pendu

**Author's Note:**

> Pour votre lecture, je vous conseille d'écouter The Hanging Tree, la chanson de Hunger Games, qui est utilisée dans cette fic.
> 
> Les versions que je vous recommande sont :
> 
> • The Hanging Tree (Violin Cover) – Taylor Davis
> 
> • Hanging Tree – L.E.J.
> 
> • The Hanging Tree (A Capella) – Peter Hollens.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Un immense merci à Black Angelis d'avoir relue cette fic ^^.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Daenerys Targaryen entra dans ce qu'il restait de la salle du Trône du Donjon Rouge, elle sentit une indescriptible vague de sentiments la submerger.

Un sentiment de pouvoir. Un sentiment de puissance. Un sentiment de victoire.

Elle avait réussi.

Elle avait gagné.

Elle avait pris Port-Réal, et mis fin à la tyrannie de Cersei Lannister.

Elle était la reine.

Elle était Daenerys du Typhon, de la Maison Targaryen.

Elle était Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, et elle avait pris ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle l'avait pris par le feu et le sang.

_Feu et sang_.

* * *

Elle était assise sur le Trône de Fer, Tyrion debout à ses côtés, quand une douzaine de ses Immaculés, dirigés par Ver Gris, entrèrent en poussant devant eux Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

Elle sourit en les voyant.

Ils étaient sales, recouverts de poussière. Ils n'avaient plus rien du fier lion doré de leur blason, ils n'étaient plus que des lions déchus à présent, ils n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Daenerys par-dessus tout, ce fut le petit paquet de couvertures que Cersei tenait dans ses bras et serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur la grossesse de la reine lion, et Tyrion les avait confirmées en implorant sa sœur, ce jour où ils s'étaient présentés aux remparts de Port-Réal pour négocier la reddition de Cersei, quand il l'avait suppliée de se rendre sans livrer bataille, de se rendre pour que son petit lionceau à naître puisse vivre.

Mais Cersei ne l'avait pas écouté.

Cersei avait choisi la guerre. Cersei avait choisi la violence. Cersei avait choisi le feu et le sang.

Et Jaime était venu la rejoindre, persuadé de pouvoir la sauver.

Certes, il avait réussi à la sauver. Dans un premier temps du moins.

Ils n'étaient pas morts dans l'effondrement du Donjon Rouge.

Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que ce soit le cas.

C'est ce qu'avait l'air de penser Tyrion quand Daenerys se tourna vers lui afin de voir sa réaction quand ses deux beaux idiots dorés de frère et sœur, qui n'étaient plus si dorés que ça, furent jetés à leurs pieds, en bas des marches de pierre qui menaient au Trône de Fer. En bas des marches de pierre qui menaient au pouvoir.

Et il avait raison de le penser.

* * *

''Votre frère et votre sœur seront exécutés demain.''

Daenerys annonça cela à Tyrion en entrant dans ses appartements, ses appartements de la Tour de la Main.

La Main de la Reine.

Il tenait sa nièce dans ses bras quand elle fit irruption dans la pièce.

Il avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas la tuer, de la laisser vivre, de ne pas l'assassiner, pas une enfant de plus, pas _cette_ enfant, je vous en prie, Votre Majesté, ce n'est qu'un bébé, elle est innocente, elle n'est pas coupable des crimes commis par son père et par sa mère.

Il sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge et ses entrailles commencer à lui peser.

Il allait voir mourir sa sœur. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ?

_Un jour où tu te croiras heureuse et en sécurité, ta joie se changera en cendres dans ta bouche. Ce jour-là, tu sauras que la dette est payée._

La dette allait être payée, la dette était toujours payée, comme les Lannister se plaisaient à le dire et s'appliquaient à le faire.

_Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes._

Et Cersei allait payer la sienne. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux ?

Mais non, il ne l'était pas.

Sa sœur avait beau ne jamais l'avoir apprécié, elle était sa sœur, sa famille, son sang, le sang de son sang, et rien n'était plus important que cela, rien n'était plus important que la famille, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété, depuis qu'il était enfant.

Et il sut pourquoi il n'était pas heureux quand il baissa les yeux sur la petite lionne dans ses bras.

La petite Lelia Lannister avait de jolies boucles dorées qui brillaient comme le soleil, et de grands yeux émeraude.

Des yeux émeraude. De yeux Lannister. Les yeux de Jaime, les yeux de Cersei.

Elle ressemblait tellement à ses parents que ç'en était presque douloureux pour Tyrion de la regarder, et il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas imaginer ces yeux, leurs yeux le regarder sans avoir tenté de les sauver.

''Votre Majesté…''

''Non. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Vous m'avez déjà suppliée de laisser vivre leur fille, mais ma sentence pour eux est sans appel. Cersei et Jaime Lannister mourront demain.''

_Cersei et Jaime Lannister mourront demain._

Amorçant un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, elle finit par se retourner juste avant de passer la porte.

''Si vous avez quelque chose à leur dire, je suppose que c'est le moment.''

Et elle repartit en fredonnant _Les Pluies de Castamere_.

_Cersei et Jaime Lannister mourront demain._

* * *

Les souterrains du Donjon Rouge étaient froids, humides, et sombres, plus que dans les souvenirs de Tyrion.

Il savait que c'était là que les Immaculés avaient capturé Jaime et Cersei. Il le savait, parce que Daenerys le lui avait dit.

Et quand il vit le tas de pierres tombées des voûtes du plafond, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter.

De regretter d'avoir dit à Jaime d'amener Cersei ici. De regretter qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé la mort sous les décombres, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De regretter de ne pas être grand et fort comme son frère pour les protéger quand Daenerys fera un spectacle morbide de leur exécution. De regretter de ne pas pouvoir empêcher la mort de leur tomber dessus comme le feu est tombé sur Port-Réal et les pluies sur Castamere.

Les gens avaient raison.

Il n'était qu'un nain, un demi-lion.

Les lions étaient censés veiller les uns sur les autres, et se défendre mutuellement.

Mais lui ne pouvait rien faire pour défendre la dernière lionne, le dernier lion et le dernier lionceau de son troupeau.

Les deux Immaculés qui gardaient la porte de la cellule où étaient enfermés ses frère et sœur refusèrent de le laisser entrer, prétextant qu'on leur avait ordonné d'interdire toute visite aux deux prisonniers, surtout au ''tyran''.

Le mot fit mal à Tyrion quand il fut prononcé.

Peu importe ce que les gens avaient pu dire, peu importe ce que les gens avaient pu penser, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu faire, jamais il n'avait pu voir Cersei comme le tyran, comme le monstre qu'on prétendait qu'elle était.

Cersei n'était pas méchante. Cersei n'était pas tyrannique. Cersei n'était pas monstrueuse.

Cersei était malade, profondément malade, une maladie dont Tyrion souffrait également, une maladie dont on ne guérissait jamais vraiment.

La maladie d'amour.

Cersei avait été malade de l'amour d'une mère qui l'avait quittée trop tôt, Cersei avait été malade de l'amour d'un père qui ne l'avait jamais considérée que comme une marchandise dont il pourrait tirer profit, Cersei avait été malade de l'amour d'un frère qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer au grand jour, Cersei avait été malade de l'amour d'un époux qui lui reprochait de n'avoir ni les cheveux bruns, ni le nom Stark, ni le loup pour emblème, Cersei avait été malade de l'amour de trois enfants à qui elle avait survécu, et maintenant, Cersei était malade de l'amour d'un bébé, de son bébé, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Tyrion avait été malade de l'amour d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue, Tyrion avait été malade de l'amour d'un père qui ne le considérait pas comme son fils, Tyrion avait été malade de l'amour d'une sœur qui lui reprochait d'avoir tué leur mère, Tyrion avait été malade de l'amour d'une femme qui lui avait été ôté par son père, Tyrion avait été malade de l'amour d'une femme qui l'avait trahi, et maintenant, Tyrion était malade de l'amour qu'il avait porté à une femme, à une reine qu'il croyait capable de changer le monde et de le rendre meilleur, et qui l'avait réduit au feu et au sang, qui allait massacrer les derniers membres restants de sa famille, dont le seul qui l'ait jamais vraiment aimé.

Quand il réussit enfin à convaincre les Immaculés de le laisser voir son frère et sa sœur, il vit une scène qui lui causa plus de douleur que tout ce à quoi il avait déjà été confronté auparavant.

Ils étaient assis à même le sol. Cersei avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de Jaime, toute recroquevillée contre lui, et il la serrait fermement, son bras avec sa main d'or l'enlaçant et son autre main caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque et, de temps à autre, sa joue, comme pour essuyer les larmes que Cersei n'avait plus la force de verser, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand il pénétra dans la pénombre de la cellule.

Peut-être qu'elle avait réussi à s'endormir et que Jaime refusait de la priver de ce petit moment de paix, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait juste pas se soustraire à son étreinte, parce que cela lui révélerait à nouveau toute la laideur, toutes les horreurs du monde, et qu'elle en avait subi assez, de ces horreurs, et que ce n'était pas encore sur le point de se terminer.

Cela brisa le cœur de Tyrion, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, de les voir ensemble aux portes de la mort comme ils l'avaient été aux portes de la vie, et comme on ne leur avait jamais permis de l'être entre les deux.

Jaime, lui, le regarda quand il entra. Il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie, quand Tyrion était condamné à mort par leur père pour le meurtre de Joffrey, qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était Tyrion qui était libre, et Jaime qui était condamné.

Tyrion eut envie de hurler, vous êtes bien, là, vous vous êtes crus malins, tous les deux, vous vous êtes crus intelligents, vous n'êtes que des idiots, de beaux idiots, de beaux idiots dorés, comment avez-vous pu croire que vous y échapperiez, comment avez-vous pu croire que vous alliez gagner, que vous alliez triompher, vous auriez dû partir, vous auriez dû partir il y a longtemps, vous auriez pu être heureux, vous auriez pu être libres, vous auriez pu être amoureux, vous ne seriez pas sur le point de mourir.

Tyrion eut envie de hurler sa tristesse, sa rage, son désespoir, son impuissance, mais la seule chose qu'il arriva à faire quand il vit son frère et sa sœur entrelacés, amants maudits, c'est fondre en larmes.

La seule chose qui réussit à le faire arrêter de sangloter fut la voix de Jaime, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, rauque à cause du manque d'eau et de la poussière, et les deux émeraudes vertes qui brillaient encore à peine et le regardait, tandis que, du menton, il désigna leur sœur inerte :

''Sauve-la, Tyrion… Je t'en prie, sauve-la…''

Mais Tyrion n'eut pas la force de répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas la sauver, qu'il ne pouvait pas les sauver, qu'il ne pouvait sauver personne.

* * *

La place devant le Donjon Rouge était noire de monde.

Les ultimes survivants de la dévastation de Port-Réal ainsi que tous les gens que Daenerys avait forcés à venir étaient massés dans les ruines de la ville, leurs pieds foulant les cendres, les monceaux de pierres encore entassés, et les ossements carbonisés des centaines de milliers de malheureux qui avaient trouvé la mort dans cet immense brasier.

Ces gens qui avaient surnommé la reine Cersei la ''Reine Folle'', après qu'elle eut détruit le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, et qui se rendaient désormais compte de ce qu'était la folie, la vraie folie, la folie pure, quand ils virent Daenerys Targaryen, la nouvelle reine, monter pour la première fois sur l'esplanade devant le château, entourée par une douzaine d'Immaculés, les autres tentant de contenir la foule, juste après la destruction de la ville. Pas que ce soit nécessaire, les gens n'avaient pas envie de se battre, pas envie de résister, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vu, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

A présent, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils supposaient que c'était un pour un nouveau discours de la reine Dragon, un discours qui parlerait de liberté, de conquête du monde, de libération, et de chaînes brisées.

Mais ils n'étaient pas libres, ils le sentaient bien.

Et ils le sentaient encore plus quand, encore une fois, ils observèrent la Reine Folle, la vraie Reine Folle, monter sur l'estrade, en tenant un bébé, accompagnée du chef des Immaculés, Tyrion Lannister la suivant, l'air contrit.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu la petite fille que la nouvelle souveraine tenait dans ses bras, mais, rien qu'en la regardant, ils savaient.

Ils savaient, parce qu'en vingt ans, ils avaient vu assez de bébés avec des cheveux dorés et des yeux vert émeraude pour deviner qui étaient les parents de la petite.

_Le petit de la lionne dans les griffes du dragon._

Cela n'augurait rien de bon, de voir le petit lionceau dans les bras de Daenerys Targaryen, et les murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

_Où sont Cersei et Jaime Lannister ?_

Ils n'étaient pas morts, cela était certain. Leur meurtre se serait forcément ébruité, ils l'auraient su.

Et ils eurent la réponse à leur question quand toute une horde de soldats sortit du château, escortant deux silhouettes facilement reconnaissables.

La reine et son frère jumeau furent amenés sur l'estrade.

* * *

Tyrion ne voulait pas assister à l'exécution de Jaime et Cersei, et il ne voulait pas que Lelia y assiste non plus. Elle était trop jeune pour voir toutes les horreurs dont ce monde était capable, et il ne voulait pas que le seul souvenir que la petite fille conserve de ses parents, si jamais elle en conservait, soit leurs hurlements de douleur.

Douleur d'être séparés, douleur de se sentir brûler, consumés par le feu du dragon, consumés par le feu de leur amour.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Daenerys de leur donner une mort rapide. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à la persuader de les laisser vivre, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse envers Jaime de sauver Cersei, il leur devait au moins ça.

_Sauve-la Tyrion… Je t'en prie, sauve-la…_

Il pensait que ces mots le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, comme un rappel constant de son échec, un rappel constant de sa faiblesse, un rappelle constant de son impuissance face à la mort inexorable de son frère et de sa sœur, face à la mort inexorable de sa famille, face à la mort inexorable d'une partie de lui-même.

Mais Daenerys lui avait ordonné de venir, de la suivre.

_Vous êtes la Main de la Reine. Vous vous devez d'être présent aux côtés de la reine pour sa plus grande victoire, comme vous l'avez été pour ses plus grandes défaites._

Il l'avait implorée de laisser la petite Lelia au château, de ne pas la forcer à assister à l'exécution de son père et de sa mère, toute jeune et toute innocente qu'elle était. Mais cela aussi, elle le lui avait refusé.

Lelia serait avec eux sur l'estrade. Mais quand Tyrion avait voulu la prendre des bras de la nourrice au moment fatidique, au moment de se rendre sur la place devant le Donjon Rouge, la servante l'avait donnée à Daenerys, qui avait eu un petit sourire malveillant au moment où la petite lionne avait été posée dans ses bras, le bébé gazouillant joyeusement, totalement inconsciente que la reine aux cheveux d'argent qui la tenait n'était pas sa mère aux cheveux d'or.

Tyrion se sentit malade quand il vit Daenerys prendre Lelia. Elle ne cherchait évidemment qu'à torturer Cersei au moment de sa mort.

Elle savait que la lionne déchue se serait sentie soulagée, en quelque sorte, de voir sa petite fille avec son frère, parce qu'elle était au courant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Certes, Tyrion et elle ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, mais sa fille était aussi celle de Jaime et Jaime était le seul Lannister à jamais avoir aimé Tyrion.

Mais non.

A la place, la dernière vision de Cersei de ce monde serait celle de son bourreau tenant son précieux petit lionceau, le bébé pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié, pour lequel elle s'était battue, pour lequel elle avait refusé de se rendre, signant par la même occasion son arrêt de mort.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Daenerys sortit du château, et monta sur l'estrade.

Tyrion n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, contemplant la foule étrangement silencieuse.

* * *

Alors que la Briseuse de Chaînes et Mhysa avaient rêvé d'un moment où elle se présenterait devant un peuple l'acclamant, l'ovationnant, Daenerys du Typhon, la Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, elle, fut ravie de voir le silence de ses sujets.

Ils ne contestaient pas son règne. Personne ne contestait son règne.

Elle était sur le point de montrer de qui arrivait à ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, à ses ennemis.

Cersei et Jaime Lannister furent amenés sur l'estrade par les Immaculés, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle était là, la vraie victoire.

Et sa joie fut encore plus décuplée quand elle vit la réaction de Cersei, qui écarquilla ses beaux yeux verts quand elle s'aperçut que Daenerys tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'elle avait promis à Tyrion de leur accorder une mort rapide. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Cersei n'avait-elle pas promis d'envoyer ses armées dans le Nord pour se battre contre les Marcheurs Blancs ?

S'il y a une chose que Daenerys avait appris de sa rivale, c'était celle-ci : les rois et les reines avaient le droit de mentir.

* * *

Jaime refusa de lâcher Cersei quand les Immaculés vinrent les chercher dans leur cellule.

Il ne la lâcherait pas, il ne la laisserait pas tomber, pas maintenant, jamais.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de la sauver. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir sans rien faire, ce serait exactement comme s'il la tuait lui-même, comme s'il la tuait de ses propres mains.

_Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Il allait devenir son valonqar. C'était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Cersei dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge, c'était lui qui l'avait amenée là en pensant la sauver.

Les Immaculés les avaient séparés, en les tirant brutalement loin l'un de l'autre, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la force d'opposer de résistance.

Et maintenant, Cersei était poussée devant lui. C'est elle qui serait exhibée la première à la foule, comme le trophée de Daenerys, comme le symbole de la plus grande victoire de la Mère des Dragons.

_Lorsqu'on s'amuse au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr._

Le dragon avait vaincu, et le lion était sur le point de périr.

Jaime s'était fait à l'idée qu'il devrait mourir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ce que Cersei meurt aussi, ou qu'il lui arrive du mal, à elle ou à leur fille.

Il savait que Tyrion avait réussi à convaincre Daenerys de laisser leur petite fille vivre, il le lui avait dit. Mais il ne lui avait pas répondu quand il l'avait imploré de sauver Cersei.

_Sauve-la, Tyrion… Je t'en prie, sauve-la…_

Il sentit son cœur sauter un battement, quand il vit sa fille, sa petite princesse.

Elle était dans les bras de Daenerys.

Et un seul regard à Cersei lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui.

Jaime, pris de la vague de courage mêlée à celle de l'inconscience qui anime tous les parents qui voient leurs enfants en danger, se dégagea violemment de l'emprise des Immaculés, cherchant à tout prix à se rapprocher de Cersei et de leur fille, sous les halètements de la foule de gens présents, et avait presque réussi à bondir en avant, quand une douleur lancinante traversa sa jambe droite, le faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Un des Immaculés qui le flanquaient venait de planter sa lance dans sa jambe, la lui brisant, le faisant chuter lourdement, pesamment.

Le cri de douleur qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir passa ses lèvres.

Mais après ce cri vint l'appel désespéré à l'intention de sa jumelle :

''Cours Cersei !''

Elle s'était retournée quand elle avait entendu sa première plainte et l'horreur absolue vint voiler les yeux verts qu'il avait tant aimé.

Elle commença à se débattre contre les quatre soldats qui la retenait, mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de leur prise ferme. Les Immaculés étaient bien plus grands et bien plus forts qu'elle, qui était affaiblie par l'accouchement récent, qui avait été plus que difficile, et leur emprisonnement. Elle leur céda rapidement.

Un soldat vint se pencher juste derrière Jaime, et lui releva la tête pour le forcer à regarder Daenerys.

Il vit la Mère des Dragon donner leur fille, à Cersei et à lui, au chef de ses armées. Puis elle s'avança sur l'avant de l'estrade, et s'adressa à son peuple avec un grand sourire, un sourire fou, un sourire de Reine Folle :

''Ce que vous allez avoir sous les yeux sera désormais le sort de tous les traîtres.''

Elle fit un geste de la main au général des Immaculés.

La foule cria, haleta, mais les seules choses que Jaime entendit furent les pleurs de Lelia et le hurlement de détresse de Cersei.

Ver Gris laissa tomber le cadavre encore chaud du bébé, de son bébé, de leur bébé, le poignard toujours planté dans son cœur, d'où se déversait désormais des flots de liquide rouge poisseux.

Le hurlement que poussa Cersei aurait eu tout ce qui a de plus inhumain si il ne venait pas d'une mère qui venait de perdre son bébé, son dernier et son seul bébé, tué juste sous ses yeux, et la foule entière se tut au son de sa lamentation, qui hanterait désormais les rues de la ville et les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes.

Si le cœur de Jaime s'était brisé au moment où le couteau avait été enfoncé dans la poitrine de sa fille, il se réduisit en cendres, comme la capitale des Sept Couronnes quelques jours auparavant, au moment où son autre moitié tomba à son tour à genoux, sous le coup du désespoir et de l'agonie, se laissant aller aux larmes devant tout ce qu'il restait de son peuple comme elle s'était de si nombreuses fois laissé aller devant lui.

La douleur causée par l'assassinat de son bébé juste sous ses yeux était telle que Cersei sentit à peine le poignard de l'Immaculé qui vint se planter dans son dos, faisant jaillir son sang, provoquant une mare rouge et chaude dans laquelle elle tomba quand la vie qui avait déjà commencé à la déserter il y a déjà plusieurs années la quitta définitivement.

Ses dernières larmes tombèrent dans son sang qui s'était déversé au sol.

Sang écarlate. Ecarlate Lannister.

Et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que son cœur arrête de battre fut le cri de douleur de Jaime.

Jaime, qui hurla quand sa moitié lui fut arrachée, quand l'amour de sa vie lui fut arrachée, quand sa vie lui fut arrachée, quand il se sentit mourir alors que son cœur à lui battait encore.

Quand Cersei mourut sans qu'il n'eût réussi à la sauver, ni elle, ni leur bébé.

Quand elle quitta ce monde sans lui, alors qu'ils auraient dû le quitter ensemble, comme ensemble ils y étaient entrés.

_Nous mourrons ensemble, comme ensemble nous sommes nés._

Et Jaime aussi fut tellement consumé par la douleur de la perte de sa fille et de sa femme dans tout sauf dans la loi qu'il ne se sentit pas mourir.

Il était déjà mort.

Il était mort avec Lelia.

Il était mort avec Cersei.

* * *

La foule demeura pantoise.

Le peuple ne sut quoi dire devant une telle barbarie.

Certes, ils n'avaient jamais apprécié la reine Cersei, et avaient été ravis de la voir au plus bas de sa déchéance.

Mais personne ne méritait ce qui leur était arrivé, à elle et à son frère. Personne.

Son cri de pure agonie, ses larmes, son sang, tout resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de ceux qui était présents.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas totalement un monstre.

Peut-être qu'elle était comme eux finalement.

Peut-être était-elle humaine.

Alors, toutes ces personnes firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient encore faire pour cette reine qu'ils avaint d'abord méprisé et qui le leur avait bien rendu, mais qu'ils avaient vue périr dans la plus atroce des souffrances.

D'un mouvement presque uniforme, comme s'ils s'étaient tous concertés avant alors que ce n'est pas le cas, que c'était un geste qui leur vint spontanément, ils s'inclinèrent.

Tous ployèrent le genou, et saluèrent Cersei, de la Maison Lannister, première de son nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes.

* * *

Daenerys était contrariée. Daenerys était déçue. Daenerys était en colère.

Elle avait pensé que les gens hurleraient leur joie quand Cersei Lannister lâcherait son dernier soupir.

Elle avait pensé que son peuple l'acclamerait elle, la Briseuse de Chaîne venue leur rendre leur liberté que les lions leur avait prise.

Il s'avéra qu'elle avait eu tort, et elle s'en rendit brutalement compte quand, plutôt que de l'ovationner pour avoir mis à mort une reine qu'ils détestaient et dont ils n'avaient jamais voulu, ils s'inclinèrent tous devant le corps sans vie de sa rivale.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant le cadavre de Cersei Lannister, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait devant elle, Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, Mhysa, la Briseuse de Chaînes, l'Imbrûlée, la Mère des Dragons.

Et c'est ce geste, qui pourrait presque paraître insignifiant, qui paracheva de faire monter une fureur noire en elle.

Ils avaient beau avoir eu sous les yeux la démonstration de ce qui arrivait à ses ennemis, ils choisissaient pourtant de s'opposer à elle.

Elle pourrait tous les exécuter sur place, les faire brûler vivants, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle choisit afin de les choquer, afin de leur faire comprendre qui était le véritable monarque des Sept Couronnes et ce qu'on risquait en s'opposant à elle.

Elle eut une tout autre idée.

Parce qu'après tout, quelle différence quelques centaines de gens, quelques centaines d'innocents pouvaient bien faire quand on avait son nombre de victimes à son palmarès ?

* * *

Sansa était assise au centre de la table, devant la cheminée, dans la grande salle du château de Winterfell.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Arya et, bien que celle-ci n'apprécie guère ce genre de festivités, Sansa avait jugé important de convier les seigneurs du Nord à leur table, pour leur témoigner leur respect et leur montrer que leurs bonnes relations étaient toujours de mise.

Mais Arya avait réussi à calmer les ardeurs de sa grande sœur, et l'avait persuadée de ne pas donner de fête trop grandiose.

Résultat, pour tout divertissement, seulement quelques chanteurs qui avaient entonné les airs les plus célèbres des Sept Couronnes, comme _Les Pluies de Castamere_ , _L'Ours et la Belle_ ou bien encore _Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres._

Jusqu'à ce qu'un barde à l'aspect misérable se présenta devant elle, déclarant avoir une nouvelle histoire à conter.

Sansa sourit à cette déclaration. Enfant, elle avait appris toutes les chansons possibles et imaginables. Il n'en existait pas une dont elle ne connaissait pas les paroles, ou, du moins l'air. Et lorsqu'elle en informa le ménestrel, il répliqua avec emphase :

''Je vous assure, ma dame. Je viens tout droit de Port-Réal. J'y ai assisté à l'exécution de la reine, Cersei Lannister, et de son frère jumeau, Ser Jaime Lannister, le Régicide. C'est de là que j'ai écrit et composé cette chanson.''

A ces mots, Sansa arrêta de sourire.

Le barde, qui prit cela comme une invitation à se lancer, se saisit de son violon, et entonna l'air dont il prétendait être l'auteur.

La partie d'elle-même qui croyait, non, qui _espérait_ , que ce soit un mensonge fut mortifiée de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait ni les paroles, ni même la mélodie.

Ainsi, c'était donc vrai ?

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Là où ils ont lynché_

_Leur fameux meurtrier._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Là où le mort a hurlé_

_A sa belle de filer._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Le long collier de chanvre_

_Tu portes à mes côtés._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

Quand le barde eut fini sa chanson, Sansa avait les larmes aux yeux.

Parce qu'au fond, elle savait.

Elle se leva et, avant que le chanteur ne parte, demanda à le voir en privé.

Elle l'entraîna dans une petite pièce attenante, suivie par Brienne de Torth.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls, Sansa fit asseoir l'homme, et lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

''Vous avez dit que cette chanson racontait l'exécution de Cersei et Jaime Lannister, à laquelle vous étiez. Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?''

Le barde était visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de raconter cette histoire plus en détails que ce qu'il avait choisi d'en dire dans sa chanson :

''Ma dame, je ne sais par où commencer… C'était horrible, c'était si horrible… Oh, bien sûr, nous savions tous que la reine Cersei n'était pas une bonne personne, mais aucun humain ne mérite de souffrir comme elle a souffert… Ni elle, ni son frère…''

Au moment où le barde dit cela, Sansa sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, comme un nœud dans ses entrailles.

Elle avait dit à Jaime Lannister juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Port-Réal qu'elle avait toujours voulu être présente le jour de la mort de Cersei.

Mais, à présent, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

''Avez-vous entendu comment Port-Réal a été détruite ?''

''Oui.''

Oui, bien sûr, qu'elle le sait. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, de ça et de l'avènement de Daenerys Targaryen, et le début de son règne de terreur.

''Au moment où la fille Targaryen a commencé à brûler les remparts de la ville, nous avons tous hurlé pour que la reine Cersei donne l'ordre de sonner les cloches, le signe de sa reddition. Les cloches ont sonné peu après, bien que nous ne sachions pas si c'est réellement la reine qui l'a ordonné. Quoi qu'il en soit, la ville s'est rendue, mais Daenerys Targaryen l'a mise à feu et à sang, brûlant absolument tout sur son passage et en massacrant des milliers de personnes, avant d'aller s'attaquer au Donjon Rouge, qui s'est écroulé en grande partie. Comme personne n'avait revu la reine, nous avons supposé qu'elle était décédée dans l'effondrement.''

Sansa ferma les yeux, et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

Elle avait espéré, au plus profond d'elle-même, que Cersei avait péri de cette manière-là, et non pas aux mains de Daenerys. Elle n'avait pas osé imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait fait subir.

''Ce n'était pas le cas ?''

''Non. Daenerys Targaryen s'est proclamée reine et, quelques jours plus tard, des Immaculés sont venus nous chercher dans les abris de fortune que nous nous étions construits parmi les décombres, pour nous emmener sur ce qu'il restait de la place devant le château. La Mère des Dragons est apparue, suivie du Lutin et du général de ses armées. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite fille belle comme le jour, avec des boucles dorées et des yeux verts… Oh, nous ne l'avions jamais vue, mais nous avions vu ses frères et sœur quand ils étaient bébés, et elle leur ressemblait tant… Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur l'identité de ses parents…''

Sansa se raidit, et déglutit difficilement. Quand il était à Winterfell, Tyrion avait fait allusion plusieurs fois à la grossesse de Cersei.

Mais qu'est-ce que Daenerys avait bien pu faire du bébé de sa rivale ? Qu'avait-il bien pu advenir de la fille de Cersei et Jaime Lannister ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand le ménestrel reprit son histoire :

''Et là, on les a vus. Cersei et Jaime Lannister. Ils sont arrivés entourés par des Immaculés, qui les ont poussés sur l'estrade. Vous n'imaginez pas le regard qu'a lancé la reine à Daenerys quand elle a vu qu'elle tenait sa fille… Et son frère… Il s'est débattu et a réussi à se défaire de l'emprise des soldats près de lui, comme s'il allait pouvoir sauver leur enfant… Et ils lui ont planté une lance dans la jambe. Il a crié, de douleur d'abord, et puis il a crié à sa sœur de fuir. Elle n'a pas réussi, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit – de toute manière, qu'aurait-on bien pu faire ? – la Mère des Dragons avait remis le bébé au chef des Immaculés, qui lui a planté un poignard en plein cœur…''

Sansa laissa librement ses larmes couler quand elle entendit le sort qui avait été réservé au bébé.

Elle avait longtemps considéré Cersei comme un monstre, mais elle n'avait jamais – du moins, pas à sa connaissance – fait subir quoi que ce soit à un enfant innocent. Contrairement à Daenerys.

''La reine Cersei a laissé échapper un hurlement que jamais je n'aurai cru possible de venir de la part d'un être humain, encore moins d' _elle_ … C'était de l'agonie, de l'agonie pure… Elle s'est laissé choir à genoux, et un des soldats derrière elle l'a poignardée à son tour, en plein dos… Son frère a crié quand elle a trépassé, et ils l'ont tué aussi… Jamais je n'oublierai quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, jamais… Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait après…''

Sansa n'était pas sûre, de vouloir savoir entendre ce qu'il s'était passé après.

De toute manière, comment cela aurait-il pu être pire ?

Ce qu'elle avait entendu de la mort de Cersei suffisait amplement à la rendre on ne peut plus triste, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à savoir pourquoi, mais elle savait une chose : il ne lui restait plus assez de larmes à verser.

Mais elle devait savoir. Elle _avait besoin_ de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à la femme dont elle avait tant souhaité la mort, comme vengeance pour son innocence, comme vengeance pour son père, mais qu'elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir, ou plutôt, qu'elle était sûre de ne plus vouloir, maintenant que cela était arrivé :

''Qu'ont-ils fait après ?''

''Après l'assassinat de la reine, tout le monde s'est incliné devant leurs corps, à son frère, à sa fille et à elle. C'était une sorte d'hommage pour la souffrance dont nous venions d'être témoins… Daenerys Targaryen est entrée dans une fureur noire. Elle a ordonné que les corps soient pendus à l'arbre-cœur du bois sacré de Port-Réal, comme rappel et comme avertissement de ce qu'il adviendrait de ses ennemis…''

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage, Sansa remercia le barde, et le congédia.

Ayant désespérément besoin d'air frais, elle sortit du château, et se rendit dans le bois sacré de Winterfell, où elle s'assit devant le majestueux barral, à l'abri duquel elle avait tant joué quand elle était enfant. Mais cette fois, quand elle leva les yeux vers le feuillage écarlate, ce ne fut pas les feuilles qu'elle vit.

Ce fut le rouge, seulement le rouge, rien que le rouge.

Rouge Targaryen. Rouge Lannister.

Rouge, comme le sang que Daenerys avait répandu dans les rues de Port-Réal.

Rouge, comme le château qui aurait mieux fait de s'écrouler en ensevelissant les deux jumeaux d'or, et leur petit lionceau doré.

Rouge, comme la couleur que virent Cersei et Jaime quand ils aperçurent leur bébé dans les bras de Daenerys.

Rouge, comme le sang qui jaillit de la poitrine de la petite princesse devant la foule stupéfaite.

Rouge, comme le cœur de Cersei Lannister qui se brisa quand son dernier bébé fut froidement assassiné sous ses yeux.

Rouge, comme le sang qui coula à flots et dans lequel elle se noya, dans lequel elle perdit la vie.

Rouge, comme le cœur de Jaime Lannister qui saigna quand Lelia et Cersei moururent devant lui.

Rouge, comme le sang qu'il n'eut pas besoin de voir couler pour savoir qu'il était mort.

Rouge, comme la mare de liquide de la même couleur que la bannière au lion rugissant et dans laquelle baignaient trois cadavres encore chauds.

Rouge, comme la couleur que vit Daenerys quand _son_ peuple s'inclina devant le cadavre de Cersei.

Rouge, comme le feuillage qui abritait désormais la dépouille de trois lions.

Sansa regarda le feuillage, et comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le sang du Nord soit versé par Daenerys.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre sous son éternelle tyrannie.

Brienne la rejoignit, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne dirent le moindre mot pendant un long moment, chacune honorant la mémoire d'une personne qui avait eu une place importante dans leur vie.

Après tout, Brienne avait été profondément amoureuse de Jaime, au point de lui donner sa virginité, et, malgré son départ pour Port-Réal, pour aller y mourir avec Cersei, pour aller y mourir avec le seul vrai amour de sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer.

Et Sansa n'oublierait jamais tout ce que Cersei lui avait appris, volontairement ou non. C'était grâce à elle, et à l'opiniâtreté dont elle l'avait vue faire preuve que Sansa avait survécu à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Ce fut Brienne qui rompit le silence :

''Ma dame, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de planifier…''

Sansa répliqua un peu sèchement :

''Non, vous ne le savez pas.''

''Si, je le sais. Vous allez vouloir déclencher une rébellion contre Daenerys Targaryen, mais j'ai juré à votre mère de vous protéger, et…''

Sansa la coupa :

''Vous n'avez rien juré à ma mère.''

''Si. J'ai promis à Lady Catelyn…''

Mais Brienne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sansa avait dit d'une voix tremblante, les yeux pleins des larmes qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir :

''Ma vraie mère est morte à Port-Réal.''

Sur ce, elle se leva, et quitta le bois sacré.

* * *

_Feu et sang._

_Un jour où tu te croiras heureuse et en sécurité, ta joie se changera en cendres dans ta bouche. Ce jour-là, tu sauras que la dette est payée._

_Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes._

_Des boucles dorées et des yeux émeraudes._

_Cersei et Jaime Lannister mourront demain._

_La dernière lionne, le dernier lion, le dernier lionceau._

'' _Sauve-la, Tyrion… Je t'en prie, sauve-la…''_

_Le petit de la lionne dans les griffes du dragon._

'' _Vous êtes la Main de la Reine. Vous vous devez d'être présent aux côtés de la reine pour sa plus grande victoire, comme vous l'avez été pour ses plus grandes défaites.''_

_Lorsqu'on s'amuse au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr._

'' _Sauve-la Tyrion… Je t'en prie, sauve-là…''_

'' _Cours Cersei !''_

'' _Ce que vous allez avoir sous les yeux sera désormais le sort de tous les traîtres.''_

_Les pleurs de Lelia._

_Le hurlement de Cersei._

_Le cri de Jaime._

_Des poignards dégainés._

_Les pleurs qui se tarissent, remplacés par les cris._

_Le sang qui jaillit._

_Les cris de la foule._

Tyrion se réveilla en sursaut, seul dans son grand lit.

Machinalement, il se leva pour aller se pencher au-dessus du berceau de la petite Lelia, qu'il avait fait installer dans ses appartements afin de pouvoir veiller correctement sur elle.

Mais quand il regarda entre les couvertures, il ne vit rien.

Il ne vit rien, et c'est alors qu'il se souvint.

_Les pleurs de Lelia._

_Le hurlement de Cersei._

_Le cri de Jaime._

Il n'était pas seul que dans son lit.

Il était seul dans ses appartements. Il était seul dans le château. Il était seul dans cette ville. Il était seul dans ce monde.

Il était seul, complètement seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était seul parce qu'il avait été trop faible, incapable de protéger son frère, sa sœur et sa nièce de leur destin funeste.

Il prit encore plus conscience de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui s'était réellement produit, qu'il ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

Il avait été dans un état second, comme s'il avait rêvé, comme s'il se réveillerait et que Cersei et Jaime seraient toujours prisonniers dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge, et que la petite Lelia serait toujours dans son berceau, dormant à poings fermés.

Tyrion se glissa hors de ses appartements. Il avait entendu ce qui avait été fait aux cadavres de son frère et de sa sœur, mais il refusait d'y croire.

Il refusait de croire que Daenerys aurait été capable d'une telle horreur.

Certes, elle avait beaucoup changé, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Il avait rencontré Mhysa, la Briseuse de Chaînes, la jeune fille avec des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête.

Des rêves de liberté, des rêves de paix, des rêves d'égalité, des rêves d'harmonie.

_C'est un beau rêve, de vouloir arrêter la roue. Vous n'êtes pas la première à le faire._

_Je ne vais pas arrêter la roue. Je vais briser la roue._

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec Daenerys du Typhon, de la Maison Targaryen, qui prenait ce qu'elle pensait être légitimement sien par le feu et le sang, sans plus jamais se soucier des innocents et des marginaux.

Il arriva dans le bois sacré de Port-Réal, sans qu'il ne soit véritablement conscient d'où ses jambes le menaient.

Et ce fut lorsqu'il arriva devant le barral qu'il se demanda s'il avait véritablement connu Daenerys Targaryen.

Quand, dans la pénombre, les formes se dessinèrent enfin nettement.

Cersei était la première à être visible.

Bien qu'elle ait fermé les yeux quand elle rendit l'âme, on les lui avait rouverts.

Ses belles prunelles vertes, qui avaient autrefois brillé avec l'intensité et la dangerosité du feu grégeois et qui le fixaient maintenant, ternes, sans vie.

Tyrion aurait préféré mille fois voir à nouveau ces yeux s'embraser de colère plutôt que de les voir comme cela, vides.

Le trou béant dans son abdomen, causé par le poignard qui lui avait définitivement ôté la vie, était toujours visible, et le sang avait séché autour, tachant de manière invisible sa robe d'un rouge profond.

Et, quand Tyrion leva la main pour effleurer sa joue glacée, il put sentir du bout des doigts les sillons causés par ses dernières larmes.

Les dernières d'une longue série, les dernières d'une vie de peine, de douleur et de souffrance.

A cette sensation étrange, celle d'entrer en contact avec la joue de sa sœur, alors qu'elle ne le lui aurait probablement jamais permis de le faire quand elle vivait encore, Tyrion fondit en larmes.

Il fondit en larmes, parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit encore là, pour le repousser, pour le rejeter, pour lui hurler de ne pas la toucher, mais qu'elle soit encore là.

Et ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il vit le cadavre de Jaime.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la puissance de la vague de tristesse qui le submergea quand il vit le cadavre de son frère, le seul qui ait jamais eu autre chose que de la haine pour lui, le seul à l'avoir jamais vraiment aimé.

Le cadavre de Jaime était pendu le plus loin possible du cadavre de Cersei, comme si, même dans la mort, on les privait d'être ensemble, on les privait d'être heureux, on les privait d'être en paix.

Et entre eux deux était la petite Lelia.

Il était impossible de ne pas voir l'entaille profonde qui l'arme blanche avait creusée dans sa poitrine, tant elle paraissait démesurée par rapport au petit corps du bébé.

Tyrion recula, et ne put, encore une fois, que constater la frappante ressemblance du petit lionceau à ses deux parents.

Il s'assit sur une pierre plate, en face de l'arbre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

C'était des larmes de rage, rage de ne pas être assez puissant, rage de ne pas être assez _grand_ pour pouvoir dépendre les trois corps de l'arbre et leur donner le repos qu'ils méritaient.

C'était des larmes de tristesse, tristesse d'être seul, car au fond, les lions sont comme les loups, quand l'hiver vient, le lion solitaire meurt, mais le troupeau survit, et l'hiver était indiscutablement là, et Tyrion était un lion solitaire, un demi-lion, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sauver son troupeau.

Il n'eut pas conscience de l'aube qui se leva, ni du temps qu'il était resté là, ni des Immaculés qui vinrent le chercher pour retourner au Donjon Rouge.

La seule chose qu'il savait, qui était claire comme de l'eau de roche, c'était qu'il était seul.

Il était seul, parce qu'il avait laissé sa famille être massacrée

Il était seul, parce que c'était _lui_ , qui avait massacré sa famille.

Au fond, Cersei avait raison. S'il n'avait pas tué Père, jamais ils n'en seraient arrivés là.

Tyrion serait peut-être mort, mais peut-être aurait-ce été pour le mieux.

Il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le poids écrasant de la pesante culpabilité qu'il portait sur ses épaules, une culpabilité que même le plus grand des hommes n'aurait jamais pu supporter.

* * *

Le Nord s'était rebellé, suivi du Conflans et du Val.

_L'arbre du pendu_ avait commencée à être chantée partout, devenant très vite l'hymne de la révolte, bientôt connu de tous.

Y compris de Daenerys.

Elle l'avait beaucoup trop entendue, cette chanson, et ne la supportait pas.

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils avoir envie d'honorer la mémoire d'un tyran, dont elle avait libéré le peuple ?

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils déplorer l'injustice qu'avait subie Cersei Lannister, quand, à cause d'elle, des milliers de gens avaient été tués pendant la destruction de Port-Réal ?

* * *

La première fois qu'elle pensa l'apercevoir, Daenerys cru tout d'abord qu'elle rêvait.

Que c'était uniquement un souffle du vent, un courant d'air, après tout, le château était à moitié détruit, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Elle se retourna, et ne perçut que néant.

(Si elle avait un peu mieux regardé, peut-être aurait-elle vu un léger éclat doré, un petit reflet émeraude).

* * *

_Elle était dans une forêt sombre, et tout était silencieux autour d'elle._

_Un craquement se fit entendre._

_Elle se retourna brusquement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jolie petite fille._

_Elle avait la peau blanche, de longs cheveux blonds, dorés comme l'or, un petit sourire adorable, et deux yeux vert émeraude._

_Des yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien – les yeux de Cersei Lannister._

_Mais quand elle tendit la main dans le but de toucher du bout des doigts le visage pâle de Lelia Lannister, elle se dissipa, comme une illusion._

_Une rafale de vent souffla, et une voix enfantine siffla aux oreilles de Daenerys :_

'' _Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu. ''_

Daenerys se réveilla en sursaut, encore toute secouée de son rêve.

Quand ses yeux se furent adaptés à la pénombre environnante, elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu un éclat doré.

Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais Daenerys se leva, s'habilla à la hâte, et courut.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, dévalant les escaliers glissants et les couloirs déserts, courut dans le château, courut parmi les jardins, courut dans le bois sacré.

_Moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir à l'arbre du pendu…_

Et elle se retrouva face aux yeux qui l'avaient contemplée dans son rêve peu auparavant.

Deux yeux vert émeraude.

Les yeux de Cersei Lannister.

Sauf que ceux qui la regardaient à présent étaient ternes, sans l'éclat naturel de la vie pour les animer.

Ces yeux qui la regardaient sans la voir étaient morts, tout autant que la reine à qui ils appartenaient.

Cela suffit à rassurer Daenerys.

Ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un cauchemar.

N'est-ce pas ?

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

La deuxième fois où cela se produisit fut le jour où elle décida d'entrer dans l'antre de son ennemie, dans le repaire de la lionne.

Dans la chambre de Cersei Lannister.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à la trouver complètement détruite par l'effondrement, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle était intacte.

Le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, qui offrait un large panorama sur la ville.

Les draps blancs étaient tachés de brun, et, à les observer, Daenerys comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang.

_C'était ici que Cersei avait accouché._

Continuant son examen minutieux de la pièce, son attention fut attirée par un reflet, un reflet d'argent, cette fois, sur une table.

Elle s'approcha, et prit l'objet dans ses mains, le retournant, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Quand elle reposa la couronne de Cersei sur la table, elle entendit la porte de chêne grincer.

Quand elle se retourna pour voir qui était venu la déranger alors qu'elle avait explicitement demandé à être laissée seule, elle ne vit personne. Seulement le vide.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce et regarda attentivement dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne.

Mais ce fut quand elle retourna dans la pièce qu'elle la vit.

Debout, à côté de la table où était posée sa couronne, _elle_ était là.

Grande, plus grande que Daenerys, avec ses yeux de feu grégeois brûlant.

Sauf que cette Cersei paraissait plus jeune, et de longs cheveux ondulés, brillant comme de l'or filé.

Daenerys s'approcha, et souffla, comme pour se rassurer :

''Non… Cela n'est pas possible… Vous êtes morte… Vous êtes morte juste sous mes yeux, sous les yeux de plusieurs centaines de personnes…''

Mais Cersei ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de continuer à la regarder de ses yeux émeraudes perçants.

Daenerys tendit la main, exactement comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve quelques semaines plus tôt, pour toucher Cersei, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, que c'était bien un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller, et que Cersei allait disparaître, exactement comme sa fille l'avait fait.

La reine aux cheveux d'or se dissipa avant que la main de la reine aux cheveux d'argent n'entre en contact avec sa peau diaphane, mais Daenerys ne se réveilla pas.

Et, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait tout imaginé, que c'était à cause de la pièce, dans laquelle l'esprit de la reine déchue vivait encore, elle entendit une voix lui souffler à l'oreille, une voix plus grave que celle de la dernière fois, une voix qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Cersei Lannister :

'' _Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu.''_

* * *

Daenerys ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Elle se retournait infatigablement dans son lit, sans que ses paupières ne s'alourdissent et qu'elle sombre doucement dans la douce chaleur du sommeil, malgré les somnifères qu'elle avait pris.

Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Était-elle en train de devenir folle, comme les gens qui chantait _L'Arbre du Pendu_ dehors se plaisaient à le dire ?

Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Tout cela était forcément un effet de son imagination. C'était la seule explication plausible.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Alors, elle se leva de son lit, et, sans se précipiter, cette fois, s'habilla, et sortit du château, sachant déjà, au plus profond d'elle ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

Quand elle arriva devant le barral, elle ne vit rien, dans un premier temps.

Mais, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bois sacré, elle les vit.

La version plus jeune de Cersei était assise sur la pierre plate, la version plus âgée de Lelia assise sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment que sa mère ait fini de lui tresser les cheveux.

Quand Daenerys se fut approchée suffisamment près, Cersei et sa fille relevèrent en même temps la tête.

Puis une brise souffla, et elles disparurent.

Daenerys se retrouva seule, dans le noir, face au barral auquel étaient toujours suspendus les corps de trois des derniers Lannister.

Là, il était là, le cadavre de Cersei.

Elle était morte, morte, et ne viendrait pas lui prendre son Trône, ne viendrait pas lui reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

C'était la seule chose que Daenerys avait besoin de savoir.

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

La troisième fois qu'elle le vit fut un jour parfaitement anodin, où elle entra dans la salle du trône, pour recevoir ses sujets.

Il était déjà là quand elle poussa les lourdes portes à battant de la salle pour entrer, ses Immaculés postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée.

Il était assis sur le Trône de Fer.

Lui aussi, était plus jeune que quand Daenerys l'avait rencontré.

Il était rasé de frais, ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or martelé, et surtout, il avait ses deux mains valides.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains de chair.

Sa main gauche était sur la poignée d'une magnifique épée, dont la garde et le pommeau étaient d'or sertis de rubis, et sa main droite frottait un bout de tissu taché de rouge sur la lame.

Elle distingua également une forme noire par terre, une forme noire avec des cheveux d'argent, dans lesquels avait coulé du sang cramoisi provenant d'un trou béant dans le dos de la personne.

Jaime Lannister était en train d'essuyer le sang d'Aerys Targaryen, le Roi Fou, de son épée, assis sur le Trône de Fer après avoir tué _son_ père.

Evitant de regarder le cadavre d'un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu étendu au sol, Daenerys monta les marches qui la séparaient du trône.

Avant qu'elle ne l'eût atteint, le Régicide se dissipa, comme l'avaient fait sa sœur et sa fille avant lui.

Mais, une fois que Daenerys se fut assise sur le Trône de Fer, sur _son_ Trône de Fer, et que le cadavre de son père eut disparu, elle entendit une voix, d'homme cette fois, lui souffler à l'oreille :

'' _Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu.''_

* * *

Encore une fois, Daenerys n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle continuait de se tourner et de se retourner, mais en vain.

Son esprit était trop occupé par les esprits qui revenaient la hanter.

Elle se rappela celui qu'elle avait vu le matin même.

Ser Jaime Lannister était surnommé ''le Régicide'' pour avoir tué un monarque.

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en tuer un deuxième ?

Il avait passé son père au fil de l'épée à la première occasion.

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire la même chose avec elle ?

_Il est mort_ , se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. _Il est mort, comme sa sœur, comme sa fille. Plus jamais il ne pourra m'atteindre._ _Plus jamais ils ne pourront m'atteindre._

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

Mais elle devait être sûre qu'il était bien mort, lui aussi, même s'il avait arrêté de respirer juste sous ses yeux.

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans le bois sacré, ils étaient là, tous les trois.

Jaime avait les bras enroulés autour de Cersei, qui avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, alors qu'ils regardaient leur fille courir dans l'herbe.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite sa présence, et continuèrent comme si de rien n'était.

C'est Lelia qui la vit en première, s'approchant d'elle en courant, d'abord sans la voir, puis s'immobilisant.

Cersei et Jaime tournèrent alors la tête vers elles, et, voyant Daenerys, sourirent.

Comme d'habitude, une légère brise souffla, et, quelques secondes d'après, ils n'étaient plus là.

Daenerys fixa les cadavres, tentant de se persuader que c'était eux, qu'ils étaient bien là, là et pas ailleurs, que plus jamais ils ne pourraient lui faire de mal.

Elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux donner l'ordre à Drogon de brûler leurs corps, pour être sûre que c'était fini.

Mais elle se sentit idiote, d'avoir pu songer à cela.

Si elle brûlait les cadavres, comment pourrait-elle s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là et qu'ils y resteraient ?

Comment pourrait-elle s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas tapis dans l'ombre quelque part, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer ?

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

Les semaines avaient passées.

Daenerys ne mangeait et ne dormait quasiment plus.

Elle passait ses journées et ses nuits dans le bois sacré, à surveiller les trois dépouilles, pour ne pas qu'elles reviennent hanter son sommeil, pour ne pas qu'elles reviennent hanter sa vie.

Ils étaient là tous les soirs.

Ils ne disaient jamais rien, mais ils étaient là, et c'était déjà bien trop.

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

Un soir, alors que Daenerys s'attendait à les voir apparaître tous les trois, ils ne vinrent pas seuls.

Ils étaient des dizaines de milliers, peut-être même des centaines de milliers.

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants.

C'est en les voyant que Daenerys comprit.

_Les habitants de Port-Réal_.

Et, devant eux, les trois Lannister.

Quand ils ouvrirent la bouche, ce fut pour chanter un air qu'elle n'avait que trop entendu :

Alors, comme possédée par une force étrange, elle les écouta.

Elle les suivit.

Des ombres.

Un souffle de vent.

Plus rien.

Un pendu de plus.

_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver ?_

_Le long collier de chanvre_

_Tu portes à mes côtés._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues,_

_Moi j'aurais aimé,_

_A minuit, te voir,_

_A l'arbre du pendu._

* * *

Tyrion avait pris l'habitude de se rendre tous les matins au bois sacré, pour se recueillir quelques minutes devant le cadavre de son frère, de sa sœur et de sa nièce, comme si cela pouvait aider à soulager la culpabilité qui l'étouffait encore.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, ce matin-là, il trouva le cadavre de Daenerys Targaryen à côté de celui de Lelia, Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

Il ne réussit même pas à se sentir triste. Des larmes, il en avait déjà trop versé.

La Daenerys qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait aimé, à qui il avait juré allégeance et fidélité, était morte depuis longtemps.

Elle était morte depuis le jour où elle avait tué Mhysa et la Briseuse de Chaînes, quand elle avait décidé de mettre à feu et à sang Port-Réal.

Peut-être qu'à la naissance d'un Targaryen, les dieux ne lançaient pas de pièce, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle tombait automatiquement du mauvais côté, parce que la folie des Targaryen était une malédiction à laquelle on ne pouvait pas échapper, comme on ne pouvait pas échapper à destin.

* * *

Dès que la mort de la Mère des Dragons, de la Reine Folle fut annoncée, la rébellion cessa.

Un Grand Concile fut réuni à Port-Réal, pour décider du nouveau monarque des Sept Couronnes.

Ce fut Sansa Stark qui fut élue, presque à l'unanimité. Quand on lui demanda qui est-ce qu'elle souhaitait prendre comme époux, elle répondit qu'elle en avait déjà un.

Tyrion Lannister avait toujours été bon et gentil avec elle, et elle avait découvert, pendant la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, qu'elle ressentait plus de choses pour lui qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenties pour n'importe quel autre homme.

Il était persuadé qu'elle ferait une très bonne reine. Elle avait le tempérament parfait pour cela.

Et il n'oublierait jamais la manière dont elle avait rayonné quand, pendant la fête qui avait suivi son couronnement, il lui avait glissé, presque comme un secret :

''Cersei aurait été tellement fière de vous… Vous êtes vraiment sa digne héritière…''

Mais maintenant, il avait une demande pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain du couronnement de Sansa, Tyrion reçut son autorisation d'enterrer dignement les derniers membres de sa famille. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand elle avait accepté, sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation.

Il restait une seule chose à faire avant que Jaime et Cersei puissent reposer en paix avec leur bébé.

Puisque le Grand Septuaire de Baelor n'était évidemment plus une possibilité, les cadavres furent recouverts d'un linceul doré, et emmenés sur la place devant le Donjon Rouge, la place où ils avaient perdu la vie, et la place qu'à jamais hanteraient leurs cris de détresses de parents et d'amants éplorés.

Une foule de gens était rassemblée, et Sansa se tenait en haut de l'estrade, avec Tyrion, qui portait dans ses bras un immense tissu rouge, lourd et épais.

Les corps de Jaime et Cersei furent monté sur l'estrade, juste devant eux.

Lorsque la foule se tut, Tyrion recouvrit les cadavres de son frère et de sa sœur de la cape Lannister qu'il tenait, une étoffe écarlate avec un lion rugissant brodé en fils d'or.

La reine Sansa prit la parole :

''A partir d'aujourd'hui, et bien après que la mort les ait séparés, j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que Cersei de la Maison Lannister et Jaime de la Maison Lannister sont un seul cœur, une seule chaire, une seule âme. Puissent-ils être heureux et ensemble dans la mort comme ils n'ont jamais pu l'être dans la vie.''

* * *

Cersei eut une étrange sensation quand elle ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle se réveillait d'un très long sommeil.

Tout était blanc autour d'elle, absolument tout.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler le dos, et passa une main derrière sa tête.

Elle sourit. Ses longs cheveux d'or, sa couronne de gloire, sa crinière de lionne étaient revenus.

Et, plus loin, elle le vit.

Il était là, à une vingtaine de pas d'elle.

Son Jaime était là.

Elle se mit à courir, son besoin d'être près de lui beaucoup trop fort, comme s'ils avaient été séparés depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il ouvrit ses bras, et la rattrapa avec ses deux mains de chair quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer, l'embrassant sur la tempe tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Enfin. Ils étaient ensemble.

Comme cela avait toujours été censé être.

_Nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nous serons toujours ensemble._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
